warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thoren Ironfoot
Thoren Ironfoot is the leader of the Black Flames, a small, elite commando force dedicated to serving Emperor Thaurissan and, by extension, the firelord Raganros. Description Thoren is rather large by Dwarven standards, with a heavy set, muscular build. His compact limbs are thick while his torso is well toned. Like all Dark Irons, he has black skin and reddish-orange eyes. He wears a thick red beard, and has long hair that he lets hang loose. His body sports numerous scars, a legacy of a long, hard life spent fighting. Most dramatically, his right eye is missing and covered by a patch; the remaining one giving him an intense, angry glare. As a Dark Iron soldier, Thoren typically is adorned in thick, black plate armour. This armour is his personal pride and joy; he made it himself, smelting the Dark Iron needed to make it at the fiery heart of Blackrock Mountain. Like his body, the armour shows signs of having a long and harsh life, being dented and pitted in numerous places. Personality Thoren is intense, relentless and ruthless in pursuit of his goals. Once given an objective, he will stop at nothing in order to make sure that it is achieved, regardless of the costs. In the end, everything, including his own men, are resources to be exploited in pursuit of his targets. He has few morals or scruples, and considers that there is no price too great to pay for victory - as long as he is still standing at the end of the day. In battle, he follows the same approach; he is a relentless foe, driving forwards and hammering down on his opponent until they are beaten back. While normally preferring to use large, two-handed axes, he also will use a shield if the situation demands. Typically he will be in the forefront of any engagement, throwing himself against his foes. When off duty, Thoren is far more relaxed; he enjoys drinking and carousing in Shadowforge City's various taverns and other watering holes. He's more then happy to socialize with the rest of his team, however he makes sure to never, ever let them know just how expendable he considers them. History Born and raised in Blackrock Spire, Thoren joined the military as soon as he was able to. To his mind, he saw no greater duty then to serve his people and his nation, and to aid the Dark Iron Dwarves in reclaiming Ironforge as their homeland. During is training, (name) showed an exceptional degree of skill and ability, and well as a sharp tactical mind. The Dark Iron plans for conquest, however, suffered a sudden and unexpected setback with the invasion of the Orcish horde. Unprepared, the mountain fortress fell to the alien invaders, its inhabitants driven out and forced to regroup in the depths, centering around Shadowforge City. As a part of the Dark Iron army, Thoren prepared to do his part to repel the alien invaders and do his duty to reclaim their home. Instead, impressed by his skills and his tactics, as well as his performance in the fighting, the Dark Iron leaders appointed him as commander of a small, elite commando unit, the Black Flames. The group first saw action in the Dark Iron-Gnomish War, facing off against the Gnomeregan forces in numerous battles. After the war's unexpected and indecisive outcome, the team was reorganized aging and given new objectives. As Rangaros stirred in the depths of the molten core of the mountain, the Dark Irons saw that the time for conquest was at hand. Now, the team were targeted against both the Dark Horde that controlled Blackrock Spire and the forces of the Ironforge Dwarves with Thoren again at their lead. He has made it his personal mission to reclaim Blackrock Spire, one way or another, and see in the birth of a newer, more powerful Dark Iron nation. Of course, none of this may have actually occured. Instead, Thoren, the Black Flames and this whole war may only exist inside the mind of a particularily deranged Gnome. Category:Characters Category:Servants of Ragnaros Category:Dark Iron Dwarf Category:Black Flames Category:Warrior Category:Articles by Darthfish